You
by AngelWings8
Summary: In which Andy and Sam have a quick 'moment' in the parking lot and work things out.


"You're the one who said that night mean nothing!"

"I never said that—"

"Yes, you did! You said it was what it was, we shouldn't overthink it…basically, that absolutely nothing happened!"

"I said that because I wanted…never mind. I'm going home."

"You are not! You are going to finish that sentence."

"You really want me to explain what I meant?"

"Yes."

He lifts her up against him so that his growing arousal is pressed against her thigh. Never breaking eye contact, he leans his mouth to hers and kisses her insistently, his arms moving upwards to loop around her back and her hips. He pulls her closer to him.

She resists for precisely half a second, then falls into his arms. She moans when he presses himself against her, lifting her hips when he moves back, afraid for a moment he has gone too far. She jerks upwards to maintain contact, keeping her hands wrapped around his neck. As he leans his head down to kiss the hollow between her throat with a suction she knows will leave a mark behind she will have to somehow cover up tomorrow, she lifts her hands up to tangle in his hair.

He groans and jerks against her, and thrusts a knee between her legs. She throws her head back, catching a unique view of the trees she has seen every day virtually since she started on the job. As she does, she realizes she has never truly _seen_ them, any more than she has ever seen Sam or herself.

Sam lifts one hand up over her hips and draws it all the way to her breast, trailing his fingers against her and upwards to massage the line of her ribs.

Her body begins to move on its own, and Andy realizes suddenly that she is about to orgasm, here in the parking lot. She makes a small gasp of horror, and Sam moves her head forward so that she clenches her teeth into his shoulder instead of drawing the entire parking lot and probably the bar too to attention to "help" her.

The last thing she needs is anyone else's help right now, she figures, the only thing she needs is this particular brand of help he seems uniquely capable of giving to her.

As she shudders back into stillness, Sam draws back from her, eliciting a small mewl of protest from her throat, some emotion dark and deep awakening in her chest. She feels possessive suddenly, in a way that goes far beyond anything that could possibly be awakened by jealousy. She also feels desperate for him, and she leans her forehead against his, unwilling to lose contact with his face for another moment.

Sam pants, "So, that was…"

Andy, unwilling to get into _any_ sort of thinking at this point, particularly the kind she is so good at flubbing, "Truck, Sam."

Sam looks intensely into her eyes. "Your place or mine?"

As she hesitates, trying to get her breath back, he looks suddenly doubtful.

"I mean, that is, if you want to, continue, you know, this," he stammers.

She jerks her head back enough to stare directly into his eyes. "I want to continue this. At my place. Now."

Sam looks askance at her, and she shrugs. "I usually like to go to other guy's houses in case I need to run away in the middle of the night, but my house is closer."

Sam, leaning forward, so that his breath commingles once again with hers, "I'm not just any guy, you know. If you're feeling claustrophobic, all you need to do is tell me. Wake me up and I might grouch at you for a second, but I'll go."

"I don't want you to go."

She says it immediately, but comes close to regretting it when he looks shocked.

Andy say hurriedly, a note of shyness entering her voice, "I mean, unless you want to?"

"No!"

Sam looks rattled. "No, I don't want to go. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."  
Andy grins, relieved. "Awesome. Then we're in agreement. Let's go."

Sam leans down and kisses her once more, smiling against her lips, then leans back and opens the door behind her.

Sam whispers, "let's go."

Andy gets in, then Sam walks around to the other side. They link fingers as they speed off into the night.


End file.
